


When we are dead

by pure_blood147



Series: Dust [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_blood147/pseuds/pure_blood147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cas' point of view.</p>
    </blockquote>





	When we are dead

**Author's Note:**

> Cas' point of view.

"When people die, there's only dust left after them. Well, when anything dies, there's only dust left after it. But what if an angel dies?" I asked Dean one night, while I was lying, my head in his lap.  
"Why are you worried about that right now?" he frowned.  
"Do you think there's gonna be something left after me when I die?"  
"Does it really matter? The thing is that you're going to heaven and we will meet up there. Don't worry now, please," he soothed and lightly kissed me.


End file.
